My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Night Shade's Journey
by Night Shade1234
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. I have read lot's and I am a Brony. I hope you enjoy. When Steven is sucked into My Little Pony, what will he do? After 1 year he has the choice to stay or leave. He is set onleaving when he first gets there but now he has some doubts. This is after the Princess Twilight episode.
1. Introduction

Hi everypony! I will be writing lots of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic but I won't be able to update very often. When I am already 1 story in I will establish a schedule. Until My very first story!


	2. The Backstory

**Hey everypony! I am sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of homework to do. Probably because I'm in a school of the gifted. Well without further ado I give you chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.  
><strong> 

**? POV**

My name is Steven. I am a blonde haired boy. I used to have a family. That is until the fire. My entire house burned down killing my mom, dad 3 sisters, and dog. I would have died. But in my haste to escape I tripped and fell, a piece of burning wood landing right where my head was seconds ago. It crushed my leg. Another piece of burning wood fell on my right arm. If the firefighters had not gotten there at that moment, I would have been at the mercy of the flames. Now I have a robotic arm and leg. I live in the forest after I escaped the orphanage. I have made friends with the animals and they have taught me survival skills. I wanted to forget about the past so I gave myself a new name, Night Shade. But when a glowing red orb appeared in front of me, I couldn't be prepared for what happened next.

**Ok Ok I know what you are thinking. It took him that long to finish that chapter?! Well I have been done with it for a while and just needed to be home alone to type it. And check out my youtube channel, Steven Slawson, because I will put a Bronies react! See you all later! ;)**


	3. The Arrival

**Hello everypony! Night Shade here with another chapter! I don't do those extremely long intros. I realized that I haven't done a Disclaimer. Well virtually slap me if I have done disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP and I never will and in later chapters there will be some OC's that aren't mine.**

**Steven's POV**

"What the heck?" I yelled as a glowing red orb appeared. I looked around to see if there was any source of light that it would be coming from. Since there wasn't any I started walking around it. Then I did the stupidest thing anyone could have ever done. I touched it. "Aggghhhh!" I screamed as I was suddenly sucked into the orb. Then it disappeared. "Agggggggghhhhhhhh" I yelled as I was being pulled along in a rainbow tunnel. "What is happening!" Soon I saw a white light and then nothing as I slipped unconscious. I woke to find myself in a forest. "Ow, what happened?" I asked. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Then I looked at myself and screamed. "Agghgggh! Why am I a pony!?" I was a black pony with a yellow mane and tail. I had some kind of mark on my flank. It was a gear with a rainbow over it. I had no idea what it was or how it got there or how I got there. I also had a horn like a unicorn. Then I looked around. Everything looked animated is the best word to describe it. I got up after a couple of times and started to walk around. I saw a mountain with, wait is that a castle on the side of a mountain!? Weird. Well I started to walk towards it. Then I came upon a small town filled with ponies of different colors. I then decided that ponies were the dominant species. They all had those marks on their flanks except for three little fillies. Then a pony ran up to me that was pink. Pink body, pink tail. Pink mane. She had 3 balloons on her flank. She gasped and shot of like a bullet. My mouth hung open in shock as I saw how fast she ran. Then this purple unicorn with 2 other stripes of purple in her mane and tail bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry" she said. "It's fine" I replied. I notice she had some star on her flank and that she had a lot of books. "Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle and are you new here?" she asked. "Hi my name is Night Shade and yes I am new here" I said. "Well did you see a mare with a pink body, tail, and mane?" Twilight asked. "Yeah she was kind of hard to miss because she was up in my face and then ran really fast." I replied. "Well that's Pinkie Pie and I guess we are having a welcome to ponyville party." She said. "Why" I asked. "Well Pinkie throws a party for every new pony in town to meet with all the ponies." She replied. "Well I've never been good with socialization." I said. "Don't worry everypony here is really nice." "Ok I guess I can go." I said. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Twilight asked. "No I don't I just walked into town." I said. "Well you can sleep in the quest room of the library." she offered. "Ok thanks." I said. Then she showed me to a big tree that was hollow on the inside, called The Golden Oaks Library. When we walked inside it was very dark. Twilight flipped the switch and the lights came on. Then a lot of people shouted "SURPRISE" and scared me half to death. I immediately got into defense mode and looked around. All of ponyville must have been in there. Suddenly Pinkie Pie was inches from my face and said "Welcome to Ponyville!" "Thank you for the party, Pinkie." I said. "You're welcome" she said. "Hey Pinkie where are Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Well they couldn't make it." She said super fast. After hours of partying, Twilight finally convinced everypony to leave and then showed me to the guest room. "Here is your room." She said. "Thank you, Twilight." I said and got into bed. After a while I found my eyes closing and my last thought was, _This is a pretty nice place._

**Thank you everypony for reading and I will try to make chapters this long or long. But I can't say that they will always be this long. Until next time! Ok guys sorry but I took down Chapter One and This is now the Arrival. Sorry for the confusion.**


	4. Zecora

**Hey everypony! Welcome to chapter 4! Do you want me to do a story during the intro? Please give me some feedback! Anyways, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. If I did I would be busy writing episodes.**

**Night Shade's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a small bed. _I am in an orphanage_, was my first thought. Then yesterday's events came back to me. I looked around and confirmed that I was in a magical pony-filled land. _This_ _is going to be a weird day_, I thought. I opened the door and walked right into Twilight. "Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "No it's my fault, I should have seen you." I replied. "So do you know what you ar going to do today?" she asked. "Honestly no but I'm sure I'll find something to do." I said. "Oh, ok then. Well I'm going to be going to Zecora's because Spike got sick and I can't cure him." She said. "Zecora?" I questioned. "Oh she is a zebra and…..it's kind of hard to explain what she does. Why don't you come with me? You could meet the rest of my friends on the way back." "Well I have nothing else to do." I replied. "Great!" she exclaimed. We walked out of the library and I secretly decided to not tell any on- no anypony where I am from and what I am. I noticed he had Spike on her back and then my eyes widened in surprise. Spike was a dragon! Twilight noticed my eyes and asked, "Is something wrong?" "No" I replied. "I've just never actually seen a dragon before." "Oh don't worry about Spike. He would hurt a fly!" she assured me. "If you say so" I said. We then stopped at a huge, dangerous looking forest. "So does Zecora live on the edge of this extremely scary looking forest?" I asked. "Nope she lives a couple of minutes in the forest." Twilight replied. "I-in the forest" I stuttered. "Yes even though it is dangerous we should be safe as long as we don't go off the path." She replied. "Ok if you say so." We were walking for a good 5 minutes before I saw a hut built inside of a tree. It was what humans would call a witch's hut. It had masks around it as well as potions dangling from branches. We walked in and I saw a Zebra before I felt something extremely sharp rake down my back. I cried out in pain and blacked out.

**Ooo. Cliffy! Well anyways everypony I might not be able to update for a while because I will be thinking of rhymes for Zecora to say. Until next time! **


	5. Unable to Update

Hello everypony. I am so sorry but I will not be able to update very often. This story will not be discontinued but I will have very large gaps in between the chapters. I am so sorry.


End file.
